


My MekaMechanic Week Collection

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, MeckaMechanicWeek, MekaMechanic, Other characters do make an appearance, Romance, cute stuff, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Hey, everyone!So I noticed that people are participating in the MekaMechanic week so I decided to put my own submissions in for the week. This will feature short chapters based on the topics that are given.Day 1: FirstsDay 2: TeamworkDay 3: Angst/RepairDay 4: Skin SwapDay 5: FamilyDay 6: AUDay 7: Free choiceI will be skipping Day 4: Skin match/swap as I got no ideas for a story featuring this.





	1. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Firsts
> 
> Brigitte and Hana share their first kiss at a lake.

"Brigitte, I don't really think this is a good idea," Hana said as she dipped her toes into the cold water.

"Hana it's like having a bath except it's really cold and you're not in your room," Brigitte said with a chuckle.

Brigitte has decided to take Hana out to the lake near watchpoint Gibraltar where she would normally go to have some time to herself. It was a beautiful location where it was mainly quiet with rarely anyone else coming around to enjoy the location, Brigitte felt that Hana would like this place as it would be just the two of them. The two were in one-piece bathing suits while their clothes were in a separate pile not far from their current position.

"You do this on a weekly basis?" Hana asked as she shivered as she wrapped her arms around her body.

"Yes, I do. So you can trust me, right?" Brigitte asked with a grin.

Hana looked at Brigitte before looking back to the lake. She was uncertain if she wanted to jump into a lake that was cold, she already had goosebumps and the only thing keeping her warm was her blushing as she looked at how cute Brigitte was. However, without the time to actually make a decision, she felt Brigitte lift her up.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Hana yelled as she wiggled in Brigitte's grasp.

"This!" Brigitte yelled as she threw Hana into the lake.

Hana screamed before meeting the water with a splash. 

Brigitte laughed before jumping in to "rescue" her little gamer.

Hana was not pleased as she emerged from under the water her hair covering her face.

"Wasn't that fun?" Brigitte said as she swam towards Hana.

"Fun? You threw me into a lake without warning me!" Hana shouted as she gave Brigitte an annoyed look.

"But that's the fun part. Not telling the person they will be thrown into the lake." Brigitte said with a chuckle.

The chuckle was met with a pout as she Hana crossed her arms and faced away from the Swede.

"Oh come on Hana. It was just a little fun." Brigitte said as she approached Hana.

"I could have drowned," Hana replied.

"Hana, I know you have learnt how to swim," Brigitte replied as she wrapped her arms around Hana.

Hana didn't shrug off the gesture but still kept her arms crossed.

"Would a kiss make you feel better?" Brigitte suggested with a blush.

Hana thought about this has her own cheeks brightened up as well. They hadn't kissed before and Hana wasn't sure if she wanted her first kiss to be a sympathy one.

"I don't know, is your kissing good enough to be able to earn my forgiveness?" Hana questions but continued to face away from Brigitte.

"Well, let's find out." 

Without warning, Brigitte turned Hana around and placed her lips gently against Hana's. The young gamer's eyes went wide before closing, she wrapped her arms around Brigitte's neck trying to lean into the kiss more. Soon enough the two parted as they breathed.

"So, was that good enough?" Brigitte asked as she panted.

"Wow...you must have kissed a lot of girls before me to get those lips," Hana said as she looked up at Brigitte.

"Actually, you're my first," Brigitte said with a blush.

"What!?" Hana shouted as she gave Brigitte a surprised look.

It was true, Brigitte hadn't kissed anyone else before Hana and she hadn't dated anyone else either. For Hana, it was the same scenario. Sure there were a few cute guys and girls in school but Brigitte was a whole other level of cute.

"So I take it I'm forgiven?" Brigitte asked with a grin.

"I think you'll be more than forgiven," Hana said as she leaned up to kiss Brigitte again.

The two kissed in the middle of the lake and spent the rest of the afternoon there as well. Still they were alone in that lake and undisturbed. It was the first kiss for them both but it wasn't going to be the last.


	2. Fixing the Watchpoint Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Teamwork
> 
> Hana and Brigitte are paired together to fix the lights at the watchpoint while everyone is gone.

When you get called up to the Commander's office you knew either one of two things. You were in trouble or you had a mission. Hana was called for missions rather than being called up because she did something wrong. She was reckless at times but she made up for it with a decent record. It as the early morning where the majority of the base was up and having breakfast. Hana had finished her breakfast by the time Athena had told her she was to meet Soldier 76 at his office.

"Ah, Agent Song, I hope you slept well." Soldier 76 said as he looked up from his tablet.

"Quite fine. What did you call me here for?" Hana said as she took a seat in the chair at the desk.

"Straight to the point, I like that. Anyway, I need you to do me a favour." Soldier 76 said as she looked out the window.

Sometimes Hana wondered how he got leadership, sure he was a war hero but Winston was the main leader. She didn't question it though, it wasn't her business.

"We are going on a mission to support the civilians in Brazil. We have an Agent already there but he has requested reinforcements." 

"Cool! So want me to get my mech ready?" Hana said as she smiled.

"No, you'll be sitting out for this one. While we are out Agent Lindholm and yourself will be repairing some of the light systems around the base along with making sure the base doesn't get attacked."

He couldn't be serious. Hana was to stay and guard the base and repair the light systems with Torbjorn? She didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Sir, with all due respect..." Hana said trying to be professional.

"Ah, so you want to come along then?" Soldier 76 said suddenly.

"I mean, yeah," Hana said with a confused look.

"Okay, well maybe Lena would like to help Agent Brigitte with..."

"Woah Woah Woah. Hold up, you didn't mean Torbjorn?" Hana asked.

"Of course not. He will be assisting us with the mission. Brigitte has kindly offered to repair some of the systems for us while we are gone. But you wouldn't want to do that I'm sure."

Hana was caught off guard, why could the old man not just say the name, not the surname.

"No, no! I'll do it. I'll stay here and help Brigitte." Hana said in a rushed tone.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Soldier 76 said.

Hana swore that man had a big grin on his face for messing with her like that. It wasn't like the other people at the watchpoint didn't know how the relationship between Brigitte and herself but she would be surprised that the Commander of all people would use it as a tool to get her to do as he says. None the less Hana left to find Brigitte as she prepared for the long day ahead.

-

Brigitte had collected her tools and got into some comfortable clothing as she prepared for her own day. She was excited that she would be working with Hana as she enjoyed bonding with her. After watching everyone leave for the mission she left to find Hana. She found the small gamer waiting in the kitchen as she slowly sipped from her cup of milk.

"Hey, Hana. Ready to get to work?" Brigitte said with a smile as she placed down her toolbox.

"I guess. I mean I'm not really sure what kind of help I can provide." Hana said with a guilty look.

"Well, have you replaced lightbulbs before?" Brigitte asked.

"Um yeah?"

"Good, then you will do just fine!" Brigitte said with a smile.

Hana seemed baffled as she looked at Brigitte.

"Um, the Commander said we were repairing light systems." 

"We are silly. What you thought it was going to be super technical?" Brigitte asked with a smirk.

Hana blushed as she got up from her chair.

"Haha of course not! Come on the faster we go the quicker we will get this done." Hana said with a confident look despite having a blush.

Brigitte shook her head as Hana and she went off to replace the lightbulbs all over the watchpoint.

-

As Brigitte continued to place new lights in their slots Hana had wondered just how slow it would have been if she wasn't around. Sure Brigitte was quite quick with her tasks but to replace lights and make sure they all were working was quite a big task and it would have taken her ages to do. Maybe that's why the Commander wanted to Hana to stay along, not only to help quicken the pace but also to keep Brigitte company, it seemed like a boring task.

"So how many to go?" Hana asked as she held the ladder for Brigitte.

"This should be the last ones. Funny how old some of these lights were." Brigitte said as she took the cover of the light and placed it back on.

"Well, the base is old and was abandoned for some time," Hana said as she looked at her surroundings.

"True. Doesn't feel like it's been abandoned now does it?" Brigitte said as she climbed down the ladder and flipped on the lights.

Hana smiled at the pairs handiwork. 

"I think when the others get back they'll see a very big improvement!" Hana said with a grin.

"How about we celebrate then? For the work we did, I think a nice cup of hot chocolate with some doughnuts is a very deserving reward." Brigitte said with a smirk.

"Mmm, sounds sweet. It's even sweeter with you around." Hana said leaning up to kiss Brigitte.

Brigitte leaned down and kissed Hana back as she smiled.

"You're so cute, Hana. Hopefully, we'll get to do more stuff like this in the future."

"If it means I get to be with you all the damn time then I'll be up for it no matter what," Hana said with a smile as she blushed.

The two embraced each other before kissing once again and then heading to the kitchen where the secret stash of doughnuts was being kept.


	3. Never Leaving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Angst/Repair
> 
> Hana is injured on a mission and Brigitte sits by her side waiting for the moment she wakes up.

It was supposed to be like any other mission, a simple delivery of a shield generator back to Watchpoint Gibraltar. Six were assigned this task, Reinhardt, Angela, Torbjorn, McCree and of course Hana and Brigitte. They had travelled via aircraft to the place where the shield generator had been built. It was brand new and up to date with the latest upgrades. Torbjorn had persuaded Winston that this would help the base be more protected against any attacks which seemed likely as their activities began to attract attention. Sadly, in this case, they had attracted attention at the delivery location.

Talon had set up an ambush to take the shield generator. It was sudden and no one was prepared, especially Hana. The gamer was out of her mech stretched her legs from the trip, due to this she was targeted by one of the troopers and had been shot. Brigitte didn't want to think about what happened after but the memories of it were still fresh in her mind. She had screamed out Hana's name as she went down to catch the falling girl. Angela quickly went to her side as Reinhardt positioned his shield in front of them. McCree was firing as fast as he could and Torbjorn was trying his best to get the shield generator into the aircraft. 

"Hana! Hana! Please wake up!" Brigitte shouted as she held Hana in her arms.

"Brigitte, we need to get her onto the aircraft now!" Angela yelled as she tried to stop the blood.

Brigitte even though she was shaking had nodded and quickly got up and ran to the aircraft. Reinhardt and McCree had covered them as everyone got on to the aircraft with the shield generator. However, the shield wasn't what everyone was worried about.

-

Brigitte listened to the steady beating of the monitors as it showed Hana's heartbeat. The gamer had a bullet wound in her shoulder which Angela was able to remove the bullet and patch up the wound quickly. Hana's arm was in a sling and she was in a typical hospital gown. A mask covered her face and mouth as it fogged. Brigitte was thankful that she knew Hana was alive but she felt like this shouldn't have happened. She had an outburst while waiting for Angela to finish her work. She blamed her father for wanting the tech and it took both he and Reinhardt to calm her down.

"Maybe I was a bit harsh on papa," Brigitte said softly. 

Brigitte knew she wouldn't get a response from the form laying on the bed but she still spoke to her like she was still conscious. She held Hana's hand gently as she gave it a squeeze.

"Maybe if the trip wasn't so long you wouldn't have had to jump out of your mech. Stupid shield." Brigitte mumbled. 

Brigitte sighed as she realised she was trying to pin more blame on the mission. These were risky times and they wouldn't have sent 6 people to retrieve something if they didn't think they would be attacked. Rather than trying to blame someone, Brigitte decided to look ahead seeing Hana would need some taking care of. 

"Whatever happens, I'm going to be here for you Hana. Hopefully, you don't mind playing video games for a little while." Brigitte said before she rested her head down on the bed, her hand still holding the wounded gamer.

-

The first thing Hana noticed when she woke up was a pain in her left shoulder. It felt like Reinhardt had punched it full force. The next thing she noticed was the beeping of a monitor suggesting that whatever the pain she had was a part of an injury that would require bed rest. When Hana decided to open her eyes she slowly opened them to the white ceiling above her. It was plain but that's what you expect from a ceiling in the medical bay. However, her attention was quickly changed to the form next to her. Brigitte was asleep with her head resting on the bed next to her. Hana felt her heart flutter seeing the beautiful form of Brigitte next to her. She then looked to her left where she noticed the sling on her left arm and the heavy bandaging that was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Ah, I see you're awake Hana." A voice said.

Hana looked over to see Angela in her coat with a clipboard in her hand.

"Hey Doc, um..." Hana was lost for words as she hadn't remembered what exactly happened to her.

"Yes, you were shot in the left shoulder. Luckily it wasn't fatal but it did cause you to lose consciousness for a day." Angela said before walking to Hana's left side and inspecting her injury.

Hana looked down at her shoulder before contemplating what to say. It was a lot to take in but she didn't want to worry about herself.

"What about everyone else?" 

"Everyone else made it out alive and the shield generator is here on base. We also managed to get your mech back as well in one piece, though it was no small task." Angela said with a chuckle.

"Is Brigitte okay?" Hana said before laying her right hand on top of one of Brigitte's hands.

"She was stressed that what you had was fatal. She started going on a bit of a tantrum while I was removing the bullet from your shoulder, or so I heard anyway. She has been here ever since I finished up with you."

Hana blushed as she looked at Brigitte. 

"You two make quite the pair you know. Anyway, I will have you in that sling until your wound has healed. Which means you won't be able to play any games or partake in any missions." 

"Really?" Hana asked with a sigh.

"Yes really. But I'm sure Brigitte will make sure you won't get bored." Angela said with a smile.

Hana watched as the Doctor walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Doctor Ziegler," Hana said softly.

"You're most welcome," Angela said before she left the room.

Hana sighed. It was her fault for leaving her mech but the urge to stretch after being crammed in her mech for so long was high so she couldn't help herself. She was happy though that Brigitte and the others were okay. Before she could think more about the situation she was in she heard the mumbling of the Swede next to her.

"Brigitte?" 

Brigitte slowly opened her eyes as she looked up to see Hana sitting up. 

"Hana? Hana, you're awake!" Brigitte leapt up unfazed by the effects of waking up.

"Did you think I would remain asleep for more than a day?" Hana said with a giggle.

Brigitte shook her head as she leaned over and hugged Hana.

"I'm so glad you're alright. You had me scared the moment you went down." Brigitte said as a small tear rushed down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Brig. If I had just stayed in my mech it might not have happened." Hana said as she wrapped her right arm around Brigitte.

"You don't need to be sorry. Just...I'm glad you're alive." 

Before any more words could be exchanged Brigitte removed Hana's mask and kissed her. Hana leaned into the kiss as she enjoyed the feeling of having her girlfriends lips on her own once again. It had felt like an eternity even though it might have only been a day or less depending on if Brigitte had kissed her in her sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere. Can't leave my number one fan so soon can I now?" Hana said with a smirk.

"I'm more than your number one fan Hana," Brigitte said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. You're my number one girlfriend, and my only girlfriend that I'll ever have."

Brigitte beamed and leaned back in to kiss Hana. The two remained together in the medical bay catching up and enjoying each others company, swearing to each other that no matter what happens, they will never leave each others sides.


	4. Meeting the Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Family
> 
> It's been a year since Hana and Brigitte have been together and now Brigitte wants Hana to meet her mother.

The trip to Sweden for Hana was long but having Brigitte next to her through the trip made it so much better seeing she was also sitting next to Torbjorn on the flight up. Brigitte felt that it was only necessary that Hana should finally meet her mother seeing Winston was giving everyone some time off. Hana was nervous and the closer they got to the Lindholm house the more nervous she got.

"What if your mother doesn't like me?" Hana whispered to Brigitte.

"She'll like you, Hana. I've told her a lot about you but it's only best that you two meet face to face." Brigitte said with a smile.

"How much have you told her about me?" Hana asked with curiosity.

"If there is one thing you should know is that I never keep secrets from my mother."

"So that means you've told her quite a bit?" 

"Yup," Brigitte said with a chuckle.

Hana sighed as she continued to try and keep calm. Now the expectations were high, but at least she had the support of Brigitte's father Torbjorn.

"I wouldn't stress so much. Ingrid is a lovely woman and I'm sure you two will bond like...hmm...bond like..."

"Metal?" Hana suggested.

"Yeah, sure that works," Torbjorn said satisfied with what he said.

"Anyway, you'll be fine. Just relax, I'm here for you." Brigitte said as she kissed Hana's forehead.

Hana blushed as she leaned her head on Brigitte's shoulder. She felt a little better but the butterflies in her stomach stuck around and they didn't seem like leaving any time soon.

-

"Here we are, Hem kära hem," Torbjorn said as he closed the car door and went to the back of the car to get out the bags.

"Just in case you don't know what that means, home sweet home," Brigitte said to Hana as they both left the car and stretched.

"I figured as much. You have a really nice house." Hana said looking at the house in front of them.

It wasn't huge but it was big enough that it looked cozy.

"I built it myself you know," Torbjorn said as he handed Hana her bag.

"Really?" Hana asked.

"Well, most of it," Torbjorn said with a chuckle.

Brigitte rolled her eyes at her father trying to impress Hana which sort of worked. Brigitte knew her papa to be a bit of a show off when the time felt right. Her thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened revealing the one and only...

"Mumma!" Brigitte shouted as she sprinted for the front door where her mother was waiting.

"Brigitte! It's so good to see you again!" Ingrid said as she embraced her daughter.

"Don't hog your mother to yourself Brig," Torbjorn said with a chuckle as he approached and joined in the family hug which required Brigitte and Ingrid to kneel down.

Hana just stood next to the car not wanting to interrupt the moment. She remembered having these moments with her own parents. Sadly she hadn't found much time to go to Korea nor had her parents had time either due to there own busy schedule. 

"Hey, Hana! What are you standing around for come on and join in." Brigitte said holding her arm out.

"No, no, don't let me ruin the moment," Hana said shyly.

"No need to be shy, I don't bite," Ingrid said with a soft smile.

Hana didn't know what to do but it seemed like Brigitte did as she ran over and pulled Hana over to the two older Lindholm's and proceeded to bring her into the group hug. Hana felt a fuzzy feeling inside her as she was embraced. It felt odd but with Brigitte, she did feel like that she was a part of the family, somewhat.

The four then pulled away as Ingrid smiled down at Hana.

"It's so nice to meet you, Hana. Brigitte has told me so much about you." 

"It's nice to meet you as well Ms Lindolm." Hana greeted with a smile.

"Now that the introduction is done with, how about some of that pie of yours. I swear I could smell it a mile away!" Torbjorn said with a chuckle.

"Haha, am I becoming that predictable? Yes, Pie is on the counter cooling down but first, let's get all the bags inside." Ingrid said with a smile as she helped bring in Torbjorn's bags.

"You're going to love mamma's pie," Brigitte whispered to Hana.

"Is it really true that it's the best in the world?" Hana replied with a smirk.

"You'll have to find out won't you?"

-

The packing went smoothly as everything got put inside. Hana was sleeping with Brigitte as she had a double sided bed so they had placed Hana's stuff in her room. Once finished they entered the living room where they joined Ingrid and Torbjorn to chat and eat pie. 

"This pie is so good! Brigitte was right about it being the best in the world!" Hana said as she took another spoon full of pie and plopped it in her mouth.

"Haha, I'm glad you like it, Hana," Ingrid said with a warm smile.

Hana was allowing Torbjorn and Lingrid to catch up while she ate her pie, it was one of the best pies she had ever had, but she had to admit that her mother's pie was also good when she had it as a kid.

"So tell me, Hana, how do you feel about being with Brigitte?" Ingrid asked as she turned her attention to the gamer.

"Well, I feel so much happier. Ever since joining Overwatch I felt like there weren't too many girls around my age to interact with. That's not saying the others are bad but sometimes it felt like there was a gap until Brigitte arrived." Hana said as she blushed.

"From what I've been told you are quite the warrior as well." 

"Well If it weren't for Brigitte always looking out for me I wouldn't be as effective as a soldier as I am."

"You're such a flatterer Hana," Brigitte said with a blush.

"Only telling her the truth," Hana said with a smirk.

Torbjorn and Lingrid had chuckled at the two as everyone continued to eat the pie. Soon enough small talk between them talking about the Watchpoint and what Hana and Brigitte did together had started and it went on through the night. 

"Well, after the journey here I think it's time to call it a night," Torbjorn said as he yawned.

"Agreed. How about you go and prepare yourself for the night while I talk to Hana for a moment." Ingrid said to Brigitte.

"Oh sure. Cya in a bit Hana." Brigitte said as she kissed Hana's forehead.

Hana watched as Torbjorn and Brigitte left. Now it was just her and Ingrid sitting in the living room with the fireplace lighting up the room.

"Hana, I just wanted to say how grateful I am that you are with Brigitte. She has been on so many adventures with her Godfather that sometimes I felt like she wasn't going to find someone else to be with other than Reinhardt." Ingrid said as she started picking up the plates and cups.

"It's nothing really, my heart just skipped a beat a guess when I first saw her and it all kicked off from there. That wasn't too cheesy was it?" Hana said as she helped with the dishes.

"No, Torbjorn has much cheesier ways of expressing love at first sight. Anyway, I'm glad you took the effort to come along to meet me and spend the week with us. It'll be nice to get to know who my daughter in law." Ingrid said with a grin as she walked to the kitchen.

Hana was about to reply until she realised what Ingrid had said.

"Wait, daughter in law?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Swedish
> 
> Hem kära hem = Home sweet home.


	5. The Dragonborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: AU
> 
> Hana Song is the daughter of a man who runs an Inn at Ivarstead. Life was boring in the small town and with her father wanting her to run the Inn someday she hopes that something or someone will come by and rescue her from this future. Luckily for her, that chance was going to arrive sooner than she thought.

Hana sighed as she looked around at the counter. The Inn was lively with it's usual few people coming in to relax after the long day. Lynly was playing her usual tunes as she entertained the guests. The people that came in were never special or new, it was the same old townspeople but Hana couldn't complain, it kept her father in business. 

"Another round over here please!" said one of the guards as he gestured to himself and his other fellow guards.

"Coming right up," Hana replied with a sigh as she went to grab their cups and refill them. 

Yes, it was same old serving people drinks and food as well as looking at the Inn. Her father was napping in his room which he did most of the time. If it weren't for Hana his laziness might not have been a trait of his. Few things could wake him up and one of those things was the Greybeards shouting at High Hrothgar. It was an odd thing to happen and rumour had it that they were calling the Dragonborn. Hana didn't know if she could believe it or not. News had travelled around quickly of the attack at Helgen not by the Stormcloaks but a dragon. Hana was excited and hopeful that the Dragonborn might come around soon, it would be her chance to leave and join him in his noble quest to slay the dragons!

"Hahahaha, you fighting dragons? I'm sorry my daughter but I don't think that will ever happen." Her father had said to her.

The memory of what he said played through her mind and she sighed once again as she took the refilled cups of mead to the table. Maybe her destiny was to be an Innkeeper, she didn't want to let those words from her father put her dreams down but he might have been right.

Before she could continue to sulk at the counter the door opened revealing two figures. One very large man and a smaller but still quite...buff female, both equipped with iron armour and weapons. Hana lit up at the new faces that entered as the man closed the door to allow the cold air to stay out. Even though the large Nord seemed intimidating her attention was on the female. She had beautiful brown hair and freckles coating her face. That face was to die for and Hana couldn't help but blush madly as the two approached the counter. 

"Welcome to the Vilemyr Inn. How may I help you?" Hana said with her best effort to hide her blush.

"Hello, Innkeeper! We would like two mugs of mead alongside two bowls of beef stew!" The large man boomed cheerfully.

"Of course. I'll have it up for you in a moment." Hana said as she quickly got to work.

Hana couldn't help but take glances at the pair that had chosen to sit themselves down by the fire. Not only had she finally seen the day that two new people had entered the Inn but one of them she was starting to fall for, she was so entranced in her that she had almost overfilled the mead in one of the mugs.

"Haha, try not to overdo it there, we don't want to use up all your mead." The female said with a cheerful.

Hana blushed as she brought the two mugs over to the pair.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway, hardly anyone comes here these days. Which does raise the question, what brings you two to Ivarstead?" Hana asked trying to not make it look like she was staring at the female.

"We plan to go up the 7000 steps to High Hrothgar to meet with the Greybeards." The man said with a joyful expression.

"Oh, so you must be the Dragonborn we are hearing about then?" Hana asked with enthusiasm.

"Haha, I wish it was me but it is my companion here who is the assumed Dragonborn." The man said as he gestured to the female.

Hana's eyes went wide as she looked at the female. Not only was this buffed up pretty female a warrior and a damn beautiful woman but she was also the Dragonborn everyone was talking about.

"I uh..wow...that's amazing!" Hana said stuttering.

"Well, it's not been confirmed yet but that's why we are heading to see the Greybeards." The female said with a smile.

She was also honest and not full of herself! Hana felt like this couldn't get any better.

"Why don't you go and cook yourself a meal as well and join us. We won't be hanging around long." The man said as he chuckled at Hana's complete shock.

"I uh...yeah sure I can do that," Hana said before speed walking off to check on the beef stew.

-

Brigitte wasn't really sure what her mind was on the most at this very time. She and her Godfather Reinhardt had been simple warriors looking out and helping people in need around Skyrim. It was only until they had come to Whiterun that she had found out she was the supposed Dragonborn when they had fought a dragon, killing it before its soul was absorbed by Brigitte. It had shocked the guards and the Yarl of Whiterun but it seemed to have attracted the attention of the Greybeards. This was to be a whole new journey that Reinhardt and she would go on together, but then her mind was on the cute girl currently preparing the beef stew. She was small but beautiful in many ways, though something told her that what she was doing wasn't what she wanted to do.

The Innkeeper came back with a board carrying the three bowls on it.

"Here you go, fresh from the pot." The girl said as she placed the board down.

"Ah! It smells wonderful, thank you..." Reinhardt said in an attempt to get the girls name.

"Hana. My father is actually the Innkeeper but he is napping." Hana said as she took her own bowl and sat herself down.

"It's nice to meet you, Hana. I'm Brigitte and this is my Godfather and good friend and warrior, Reinhardt." Brigitte said before taking a spoonful of the stew and eating it.

"A pleasure young one," Reinhardt said with a smile.

"So, are you two really adventurers?" Hana asked with curiosity.

"Of course, we've been doing it for quite some time now. My father is a blacksmith and helped make our armour, with a little help from me." Brigitte said.

"And you only just found out that you were Dragonborn?" Hana again asked.

"Well, dragons hadn't been around for a long time so I guess finding out when they are now around sort of makes sense." 

Hana nodded as she took the information in. 

"Tell me, what do you do Hana?" Reinhardt asked after taking a swig of his drink.

"Oh I'm just the maid I guess. Innkeeper sort of, my father is...lazy." Hana said with a sigh.

"Do you not like it here?" Brigitte asked with a soft tone.

"I mean, the people are nice apart from my father. I wish I was an adventurer fighting evil and roaming the land. I want to see all fo Skryim from top to bottom." Hana said as she gave a smile of confidence before it faded.

"Why don't you think?" Reinhardt asked.

"My father thinks it is fooling that I want such a future. He mocks me for believing I could do such a thing." Hana said as the once happy expression was replaced by one of sadness.

It made Brigitte's heartbreak to see the girl being mocked by her own father and not being allowed the future she wanted. At that moment she knew she had to help Hana, and she knew just how to do it.

"Why don't you join me and Reinhardt? We can always use a third member and I'd love to get to know you better." Brigitte said with a smile.

Hana looked up with a surprised look. The question was out of nowhere and the last part made the offer so much better.

"Wait, you would really take me with you?"

"Of course! We would love to have you along. Do you have any armour or weapons?" Reinhardt said cheerfully.

"Yes! Yes, I do! I'm really good with a bow but I can also do some sword combat if need be. And I have a set of leather armour I purchased from the blacksmith." Hana said with excitement.

"Great! Then welcome aboard..." Brigitte was about to finish her sentence before being interrupted.

"Hold on, you aren't taking her anywhere." Said Hana's father.

Hana grumbled at the entrance of her father who had seemed to wake up for once.

"You can't keep telling me what to do, Father. I'm old enough to make my own choices" Hana said facing her father.

"You would rather die than stay and be safe here?" Her father asked with a smirk.

"I'd rather die a hero than die old and grey here knowing mother would have wanted better for me," Hana replied.

Hana was not going to give up this fight, she was going to get her way no matter what and she was determined to fight and be alongside the two adventurers. 

"We will take good care of her, I promise," Brigitte said trying to persuade the old man.

"I'm sure you would but she would just slow you down..."

"I would not!" Hana yelled.

The Inn had fallen silent as Hana raised her voice. The guards would have intervened but they knew the lazy Innkeeper had it coming to him for some time.

"How dare you...ah!" Hana's father was interrupted as he was picked up by Reinhardt.

"Listen here, if your daughter wants to go out and explore and be a warrior for the very people of this land then allow her that honour. Clearly, your honour was lost long ago." Reinhardt said clearly unimpressed by the old man.

"Go get your things, Hana. We won't leave without you." Brigitte said with a smile.

Hana's grumpy look was replaced by the look of happiness once again as she ran to her room. She took off her ugly clothing and put on her leather armour. Then she picked up her bow and arrows as well as her sword. She then took a small bag and placed her teddy and a few coins into it. She wasn't going to miss this home but she still had one thing left that she had around her neck. It was her mothers necklace. Unlike her father, her mother cared for her and when she passed from an illness she gave the necklace to Hana.

"I'll make you proud, mother. I promise." Hana said as she held the necklace.

Soon enough she was ready as she walked out of her room. She noticed that Reinhardt was still holding up her father and lecturing him about honour.

"You can put him down now, I'm ready to go," Hana said cheerfully.

"Excellent! Now take what I said and use it." Reinhardt said with a stern look.

"Yes, yes, of course now please put me down!" The man said as Reinhardt placed him down.

Hana didn't bother waving goodbye as she joined Brigitte and Reinhardt as they left the Inn. Her chance had come and now she was able to live her dreams.

"Thank you so much again for having me join you," Hana said to the pair as they both smiled.

"No need to thank us, it was about time that we recruited a new member to join us. You'll fit right in." Reinhardt said with a smile.

"And besides, you shouldn't be forced by a rude father to not follow your dreams," Brigitte said.

Hana had no words to express her happiness so she leaned up and kissed Brigitte on the cheek. The two blushed as Reinhardt laughed.

"Haha! You seem to already have an effect on the Dragonborn. Speaking of which, let's make our way to High Hrothgar, we have 7000 steps waiting for us!" Reinhardt said as he led the way to the steps.

"Sorry, for you know, kissing you," Hana said as she blushed.

Brigitte chuckled as she looked down at the smaller girl.

"To be honest, I was hoping to do that first but you were faster," Brigitte said with a smile.

Hana continued to blush as they followed Reinhardt to the steps. Even though her first adventure would be to climb 7000 steps she knew if that it was going to be with this girl she had a huge crush on who was going to lead her into fights with dragons then it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I was talking to myself and brainstorming ideas for an AU chapter I had the idea of having it based on Skyrim but rather than having Reinhardt as the Dragonborn why not make it Brigitte seeing this is mekamechanic and I'm sure Hana was going to fall for her even if she wasn't Dragonborn but still having her be Dragonborn instead of Reinhardt seemed to fit better somehow.
> 
> Anyway, I might continue this if it receives good feedback as I quite enjoy Skyrim.


End file.
